1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vane pump.
2. Related Art
A vane pump includes a rotating rotor, a cam ring that is arranged to surround the rotor, a plurality of vanes (wings) that are slidably held by a plurality of vane grooves which are disposed in a radiation direction of the rotor, and a plurality of pump chambers that are partitioned by the two vanes which are adjacent in the vicinity of the rotor. The volume of the pump chamber is repeatedly increased and decreased by the rotation of the rotor. A plurality of suction ports are disposed in a side plate or the like at a position that corresponds to the expansion process of the pump chamber and a plurality of discharge ports are disposed in the side plate or the like at a position that corresponds to the contraction process. The vane pump supplies, for example, a working oil to a target device that is a supply target (refer to, for example, JP-A-2007-162554).